Talk:Mue
Images So why were the images removed?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] File:Rage.PNG 02:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Because you did not follow the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style or Bleach Wiki:Image Policy. You only partially filled out the fair use rationale and you did not include the license. Additionally your images are of poor quality.-- ::I asked on the first image what to do, and no-one has corrected it. I didn't know about the license issue and can add it if someone tells me how :\. Poor quality doesn't seem to be a 'problem' and if it is, then we can find better quality instead of outright undoing the article, right? I thought adding clarity to information was imperative to the purpose of a wiki, so I wanted to go ahead and fill up all the minor character articles. Is there something wrong with that?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] File:Rage.PNG 02:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::And there you go deleting it again. Good show.--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] File:Rage.PNG 02:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I will continue to revert so long as your edit does not meet our policies, please review the Bleach Wiki:Policy as well as Template:Fair use and Template:Fair use rationale.-- I have added the FUR & license info for you. Please check them out at Image:Muesword.png and Image:Muesword2.png 12:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Wut Now what was the issue?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] File:Rage.PNG 02:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :You have yet to follow a single policy.-- ::I did my best to follow the manual of style when I initially made the page. I guess I missed the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style/How to make an Uninformative Article page. Care to show me where it is? Seriously. If what I put there doesn't work, would you at least have enough of a soul to put in the right way?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] File:Rage.PNG 02:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Im not here to fix all your mistakes for you. If you do not want to fix your images and follow the manual of style, you do not have to edit here. Perhaps you had asked for help rather than complaining about your edits being undone, I would be more inclined to help you but you have showed no willingness to learn how to do thing properly and instead just want us to fix it for you.-- ::::Except that I did ask for help when uploading the first image, and did my best to follow the manual of style as I wrote in the new section on the page. Asking for help and doing my best to follow the guidelines didn't work and have only shown me that you simply don't seem to want me putting in new info for some reason. --[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] File:Rage.PNG 02:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Godisme isn't trying to be harsh; he reverts dozens of edits by new contributors who don't follow policy (be it by accident or on purpose) every day, so it's understandable that he would clip his explanations to the bare minimum after dealing with the same issue over and over. If the policy committee took the time to do everything right for every single editor that does things wrong, they would never get any work done, themselves. It is up to new contributors to learn the policies and to try to do things right and, thus, avoid conflict. It's not that they don't want new editors to edit, they're just very, very jaded from having new editors do things wrong (in some cases, consistently, and in the worst cases, purposely that you're one of the latter). .Seshat. (talk) 02:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC)